


Point of Order

by PineByPine (Tyrannosaurus_Sex)



Series: Three Saplings (A Triplets AU Series) [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 05:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19527877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrannosaurus_Sex/pseuds/PineByPine
Summary: We rejoin the triplets after Mabel and Ty have enacted their plan. Everything is out in the open now, but the ground work has to be laid and the triplets need to talk it out.





	Point of Order

It was Thanksgiving break; so the triplets had the day off and the house to themselves. They’d pushed the girls’ beds together and made a sort of nest of the bed linens, now a complete mess after all of the activity of the morning. Dipper lay with his head on Ty’s stomach, catching his breath and waiting for his brain to clear a little. 

He felt something disturbing the bed behind him, but couldn’t be bothered to crane his neck to look. A pair of fingers touched the back of one of his calves; he heard Mabel’s voice as the points of pressure began to move.

“Days without water.” Mabel squeaked, as if voicing a tiny person trudging along Dipper’s leg. “Weeks without food. So lost. So alone. I think I’ll probably die out here, in these desolate leg hair forest. I’ll never see my family again, never tell my poor ailing wife that I love her.” The she gasped and Dipper felt her fingers bounce on his skin as if startled. “But that’s that ahead? I can see something over the horizon. It looks like it could be my salvation if only it were... Wait, it is! Oh saint’s be praised for I have found-” both of Mabel’s hands grabbed Dipper’s backside and squeezed it. “-the cutest tushy in the world!”

Dipper sprang to his feet in surprise, clunking his head on the ceiling fan and swearing.

Mabel looked stricken and her fingers clawed at the air before her. She looked at the empty hands in disbelief. “But, where did it go? No! I’m doomed!” She flopped onto the bed and covered her eyes in despair. “After seeing the golden glow of that tush, I cannot hope to survive without it.”

Dipper rolled his eyes and dropped back to the surface of the bed, sitting crosslegged among the tangled piles of sheets and comforters. He sighed and looked to his other sibling; he was hoping to share a little “look what we put up with” moment with her, but Ty was unreliable on that front. Right now she was grinning at him.

“You’d better give that thing back to her, Dipstick.” She said in a tone of caution. “Before she starts going through withdrawal symptoms.”

“Girls,” Dipper groaned in frustrations, “can we serious for once? We really ought to talk about all of this.”

“Bring back the tush, Dip.” Mabel pleaded. “I need the tush.”

Dipper felt his ire rising; he’d wanted to talk things over with his sisters for days now. 

Ty rose and crawled over to the sprawling Mabel and kissed her forehead. “Since boy tush appears to be momentarily off the menu, I humbly submit my own as sacrifice.”

The oldest triplet wrapped herself around the younger in a swoop, spooning her and pulling their bodies together. “Sacrifice accepted but I’ve dining on Ty tonight then I’m feeling like much more of a breast-girl.” Her hands crept to Ty’s chest and kneaded the small mounds there.

Ty caught her brother’s eye and raised her eyebrows. “We’re listening if something is on your mind, Deepee.”

“Well,” he started, “it’s just… What are we doing here?”

Ty gave him a beneficent smile. “At his very moment, we’re all taking a break after round two, and I don’t know about you two but I’m seriously weighing the pros and cons of lunch versus round three.”

“I say both.” Mabel’s hand shot into the air.

Ty giggled and raised her hand as well. “Motion seconded. All opposed?”

Dipper squeezed the bridge of his nose between two fingers “No, I mean that…” he groped for the words. “I don’t want to sound unappreciative or anything. I like whatever all of this is.” He motioned to the three of them and the bed around. “But I am sort of l wondered how to define it all. What are we?”

In a flash, Mabel was on her knees, fisted held high. “We are the chosen ones!” 

Dipper sighed and slumped in resignation. Ty saw the look on his face and tapped her sister on the hip, then motioned at him with her head. A few unspoken words passed between the girls and Mabel lowered herself and sat on her feet. “You mean, are we serious with all this-” her hands made a complicated series of motions and pantomimes, “-stuff?”

Her brother looked up at her. “Yeah, are we like a couple now or… Well I guess not a couple but you know. Or is this all just fooling around until we each find other people? Are we exclusive?”

Mabel’s fists went to her hips. “Is there someone else or something?” Her voice was a suddenly harsh.

“I have a confession.” Ty interjected. She sat up and struck a worried look. “Mabel, I’ve been seeing this guy behind your back. I didn’t mean for it to happen but I just can’t help myself around him. If it makes you feel any better I’m pretty sure he’s also sleeping with this foxy little brunette.” She winked at Dipper, who couldn’t help but smile.

Mabel cooled a little. “Fine. If we’re being honest, I’ve kinda got a thing going on the side with this dork I know.”

“You think you two have problems,” Dipper smirked, “I’ve got two girls whom I think are interested in me, but they’re both so great I can’t imagine how I could pick. It’s really tearing me up thinking how I could possibly decide.”

“If only there was some sort of solution to our problems.” Mabel opined dramatically and fell across her sibling’s laps. “I think we’re all totally boned.”

They all laughed a little. Ty was the one to finally give Dipper the answer he was seeking. “Whatever all this is, it’s a real relationship or three real relationships or something. I know the two of you are just this side of more than I can handle; I’m not looking for anything else.”

Mabel shot Dipper a faux-serious look. “Yes, buster. We’re exclusive. So think about how much damage a single jilted lady can be and then square that before your eyes wander.”

Dipper rubbed the back of his neck with a hand. “You girls have nothing to worry about; nobody would be stupid enough to think they could do better than either of you. And both together, forget about it.”

Mabel had to kiss him at that. Then she gave her siblings a slightly worried look. “And we don’t have anything to worry about within this little trio, right? Ty, I know I was going on about the Dipper-butt but you know I really love yours too. My love for your fine booty is in no way lessened by what I feel for our dear brother’s dear tush.”

“I think am particularly qualified to know how you feel, Mabes.” Ty reached out a hand, drew her sister in and kissed her. “And you both know that I’m really insatiable about each of you, so I’m not worried about inter-triplet jealousy.” She leaned over and gave Dipper a lingering kiss.

Dipper nodded. “Ok, well that seems like a good place to start. We’re going to have to talk about how we keep this all a secret and come up with some cover stories and figure out a long term plan for…”

Mabel’s finger stopped Dipper’s mouth. “Point of order! I just remembered that we have a motion on the floor. Does anyone object to my proposal of both round three and lunch?”

“Show of hands.” Ty counted the votes. “Motion passes unopposed.”

“Thank you, madam chairwoman. Next order of business: lunch first, round three first, or both at the same time.”


End file.
